


Corruption Help

by MapleSugar33 (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (other than garnet lolll), Angst, Axiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friend Bonding, Non-Romantic Relationships, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Spoliers, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, Steven is basically a therapist, first fic ever woah, im sorryyyyy, is this bad? idk, just fluff and angst my friends, short fic, spinel corruption :0, spinel needs some mental help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MapleSugar33
Summary: Spinel becomes corrupted. It was a something a long time coming, although it was surprising it hadn’t already happened before. Steven wants to help Spinel so, so very badly, but it seems like he just can’t get through to her - So, he calls for help.Sorry for any typos! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!





	Corruption Help

“No.. no, no..” A soft mumble mixed with sobs was only faintly heard by Steven. Spinel had to stay on Earth for a while, since a rebellion kept the Diamonds to busy to help Spinel, and they knew this was the best thing to do given the circumstances. Steven woke to find Spinel has simply left the Beach House. Steven’s nature forced him to go find her and help her. Spinel wouldn’t leave without reason.

Spinel didn’t want to go back to Earth, but she couldn’t argue, she just couldn’t. What if the Diamonds got fed up with her and left her? Spinel knew it was a ludicrous thought (was it really?), but she couldn’t help it. The small pink gem sat on a cliff overlooking the beach. If she had looked at the dawn sky and only slightly murky ocean water, she may have calmed down just a little, but she was crying to hard. Everything was blurry and wet. 

Steven hated seeing her have a breakdown, it was awful, it really was, but Spinel couldn’t stop it if she tried. She wasn’t there yet, she wasn’t able to stop herself just yet. She was getting better.. but now it was all falling apart. Spinel hating being like this, she was doing so well.. and then she just starting crying, and the thoughts, and the self hatred.. and failing only made her hate herself more...

It was a dangerous, endless cycle that only went downhill once it started rolling. “Spinel?” Steven asked, a soft question in the dim light of the morning. He couldn’t risk startling Spinel too much. Spinel whipper her head around, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. He couldn’t see her like this. What would he think of her? What if he told the Diamonds?! What would they think?! 

“Steven.. I couldn’t.. I can’t..” She couldn’t get the words out. It just seemed too impossible. Steven got on his knees next to her, putting a gentle, yet careful hand on her shoulder. Spinel reeled back from the touch, predictably. “Spinel, it’s okay.” Steven tried to help her, but he didn’t know what else to say. How could he help her when he didn’t know what was wrong? 

But then it happened. Spinel knew. She had heard about it occasionally whilst living with the Diamonds, mostly about a rouge Jasper. Spinel gripped her hair and pulled furiously, begging herself to stop, don’t let it come to this. Spinel gripped her arm, then her wrists, and then her head. The pain, both emotional and psychical, was everywhere. 

It was so fast, Steven couldn’t react. Spinel’s form took a snake, venomous, dangerous.. Steven hated to admit it, but it was fitting. She didn’t have eyes, but a mouth with fangs. A spiky mane of hair went down the back of her head and there was a tuft of hair on her tail. Her gem was on her chest still. Her complexion was a pale pink, and she had darker markings down her back, like a rattlesnake. She also had three, very dark magenta stripes on the front of her head. Spinel looked dangerous, elusive. 

Steven stared. Corrupted? How could she be corrupted? How could this happen? Could he have stopped it? Did he say the wrong thing? No, it couldn’t be his fault. And he couldn’t focus on the what-if’s. Spinel was corrupted, in front of him, and he had to focus on the now. “Spinel! Please, listen to me! It will be okay! I know it’s hard now, but it gets better! Don’t let it control you!” Steven was desperate, but Spinel just hissed and whipped him with her tail. 

Steven rolled backwards and landed on his back on the soft, chilly earth. His nose bled from the impact, but he kissed it away. It was much easier with his powers back. He summoned his shield. At the reminder of Rose Quartz, Spinel lunged at him. Steven barely had the time to dodge. He used his phone and called Amethyst. “Yo, Steven, what’s up? And did you find Spinel?” Came a muffled voice. It sounded like she was munching on donuts.

“Yes, I did, she she’s corrupted, and I need some help! Get Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis. And make it quick!” There was a short silence, Amethyst processing what she just heard. Spinel, corruption, other gems, fast. She quickly gave a, “Can do! Be right there!” And hung up.

Steven couldn’t keep up with Spinel’s relentless attacks. Finally, the others arrived. Garnet took off her visor for a moment before putting it back on. Pearl was in shock. Amethyst looked ready for a fight. Lapis looked determined, while Peridot a bit nervous. The two held on to each other. “Guys! You’re here!” Steven yelled. “Lapis, Peridot, and Garnet, can you try and talk to Spinel? Pearl, Amethyst, can you help me out here?” Steven normally didn’t tell the other gems what to do, but now seemed appropriate. The gems nodded and did what they were told without complaint.

Spinel was screaming at herself, begging herself to stop, not to hurt these people who have tried to so hard to help you. But it didn’t work.

“Spinel! I know you’re in a lot of pain, but you need to calm down! It’s okay, we can help you!” Garnet called over the mayhem. She tried to sound comforting. Spinel simply lashed at her with her tail and flung her up and backwards. She roared into the sky in her own frustration.

“I’ve been through what you have, I’ve been hurt!” Lapis yelled. “Please, we can help! Just calm down.” Lapis quieted her voice to sound less threatening. Spinel was venerable. One wrong word could be disastrous. Spinel didn’t fling her tail towards the gems. She simply lashed her head back and forth and wrapped her own tail around her neck. Lapis considered it progress. 

“Hey! Spinel, listen to me! You’re okay!” Peridot wasn’t as good at comforting as the others, but she tried. 

Spinel huffed and hissed, but she didn’t attack. Pearl and Amethyst let their guard down only slightly. Spinel reached out her tail to Steven. He seemed to understand and took it. “Let’s take you to the Diamonds, they can help you.” Spinel hissed. She didn’t want the Diamonds to see her like this, her idols, but she knew there was simply no other way. So, she followed Steven.


End file.
